Déjeuner en paix
by chizuru300
Summary: Voici une song-ficiton basée sur la chanson "déjeuner en paix" de Stephen Eicher. Elle met en scène Rémus et Tonks durant le tome 7... Malgré la guerre, Vous-Savez-Qui et toutes les mauvaises nouvelles du monde sorcier, la famille Lupin déjeune en paix...


Titre : Déjeuner en paix

Auteur : Chizuru300

Bêta : Ocee

Remerciements : THANK YOU OCEE ! et en plus elle écrit trop bien ! allez voir ses fic sur le site !

Chanson : Déjeuner en paix chantée par Stephen Eicher, paroles de Philippe Djian

Disclamer : Alors non, je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et donc Harry Potter n'est pas à moi et non je ne suis pas Stephen Eicher ni Philippe Djian et donc Déjeuner en Paix n'est pas non plus à moi… Je me contente d'emprunter le tout le temps de cette song-ficiton…

Note sur l'histoire : ce déroule durant le tome 7, risque de spoile si vous n'avez pas lu le livre…

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! J'écris quelques fanfictions pour passer le temps… Ok j'avoue, j'adore ça ! Et donc en t'en que super méga fan d'Harry Potter depuis que j'ai 6 ans (j'en ai 14 1/2 aujourd'hui), je ne peux passer à côté de fanfic' Harry Potter. Mon couple préféré ? Tonks et Remus, je n'écris que sur eux (dans l'univers Harry Potter, sinon j'écris aussi des fic' The Mentalist, allez y jetter un oeil ^^). Et enfin cette song-fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors j'ai fait l'effort de l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Déjeuner en paix**

La Gazette du Sorcier du 24 novembre était arrivée par hibou, comme tous les matins. Remus n'avait pas voulu se désabonner. Il valait mieux être au courant des dernières nouvelles que daignait leur donner le nouveau directeur du journal, Mr Vous-Savez-Qui et c'était chaque jour la même chose : Harry ennemi n°1, la santé mentale de Dumbledore remise en question, attaque de Mangemorts dans telle région du Royaume-Uni, meurtre de Moldus, disparition de personnes célèbres, demande de coopération aux Sangs-de-bourbe et incitation à la dénonciation…

_J'abandonne sur une Chaise _

_le journal du matin _

_les Nouvelles sont mauvaises _

_d'où qu'elles viennent _

Le lycanthrope se trouvait dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, coupée en deux par un muret séparant l'espace cuisine américaine du salon. Mû par son besoin d'ordre, il rangea la vaisselle puis prépara le petit-déjeuner en attendant son réveil. Derrière le bar, il jeta un sort à la cheminée et trois bûches s'entassèrent sur les dernières braises de la nuit. Le soufflet s'activa par magie, gonflant son ventre en peau brune terni par le temps et le vidant dans un léger sifflement, propulsant sur les tisons une bouffée d'oxygène qui leur rendit vie.

Le café brûlant passait maintenant dans la vieille cafetière en étain. Il savait que Dora l'aimait noir, avec deux sucres et demi… Remus sourit en pensant à la consommation de sucre qu'il y avait dans cette maison.

_J'attends qu'elle se réveille_

_et qu'elle se lève enfin_

_je souffle sur les braises_

_pour qu'elles prennent_

Il attendait que les tartines veuillent bien ressortir du grille-pain, souvent capricieux, voire dangereux quand il les recrachait totalement carbonisées. Il avait été ensorcelé par les soins de Dora, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. C'était un objet moldu et pour qu'il grille toujours le pain de la même façon, Tonks lui avait jeté un sort de régularité, passablement défaillant. Aussi, s'écarta-t-il brusquement, quand le « ting » prévenant du grille-pain retentit dans la petite cuisine silencieuse. Il avait eu raison car une tartine fit un vol plané jusqu'au siège où attendait pantoise la Gazette. Des miettes couvrirent la photo d'une marque des ténèbres au-dessus d'un cabanon de pêche moldu. Après avoir remis le morceau de baguette française fugueuse dans le panier lui étant destiné, Remus se dit qu'aujourd'hui, Tonks ayant sa semaine de congés, il ne lui parlerait pas des « nouveautés » qui couraient les rues du monde des sorciers et contre lesquelles elle passait son temps à se battre au sein de l'Ordre ou du Ministère. Ce serait un petit-déjeuner qu'ils prendraient tous les deux en paix.

_Cette fois_

_je ne lui annoncerai pas_

_la dernière hécatombe_

_je garderai pour moi_

_ce que m'inspire le monde_

_elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait_

_si je le permettais_

_Déjeuner en Paix_

Après avoir posé un pot de confiture de fraises aux côtés des deux bols encore vides, il alla tirer les rideaux bleus qui cachaient le jour et ouvrit la grande fenêtre. Dehors le ciel était gris. L'humidité qui se dégageait de la rue laissait penser qu'il avait plu toute la nuit. Quelques voitures aussi grises que le ciel passaient, pressées d'arriver à leur destination, voulant fuir ce temps si étrange et inhabituellement lugubre. Les Détraqueurs lâchés dans toute l'Angleterre étaient seuls responsables de cette météo sinistre. Remus eut la très nette impression que le travail qu'il fournissait pour l'Ordre ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation présente. Il se demanda si tout allait aussi mal que cela en avait l'air ; il lui semblait que plus jamais le soleil ne percerait l'épaisse couche de nuages… Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'était heureux que durant les guerres : du temps où il était à Poudlard, on se battait déjà contre le mage noir mais il était entouré de ses meilleurs amis 17 ans plus tard, il se battait encore, mais cette fois avec celle qu'il aimait.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation de Londres par la voix de sa femme encore un peu endormie qui marmonna, lassée :

- L'Homme est un animal…

Elle avait vu la une du journal et Remus pensa alors qu'il aurait dû le mettre ailleurs. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son image. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser de la sorte alors qu'elle était mariée à un loup-garou depuis quelques mois. Pour elle, sa phrase ne concernait absolument pas Remus et elle lui rendait même justice.

- Bonjour Dora, tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

Cette nuit… Il rougit légèrement en y pensant, ça avait été une belle nuit.

_Je vais à la Fenêtre_

_et le ciel ce Matin_

_n'est ni rose ni honnête_

_pour la Peine_

_est-ce que tout va si mal_

_est-ce que rien ne va bien ?_

_l'Homme est un Animal_

_me dit-elle_

Tonks rit doucement en le regardant rosir et mettre les mains dans les poches comme s'il avait pu s'y cacher tout entier, elle s'amusait toujours de sa difficulté à vivre en couple avec elle… Elle versa dans son bol la boisson noire qu'elle sucra comme à son habitude, et s'offrit même un canard qui tomba dans le café et qu'elle rattrapa à la petite cuillère. Elle rit de plus belle quand le sucre retomba. Remus s'était assis à côté d'elle, prenant à son tour son café et la regardant, amusé.

Il se leva pour prendre un couteau et s'arrêta devant la porte du frigo moldu aimanté. Elle y avait accroché un calendrier sur lequel elle avait ajouté un détail depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'Ordre. C'était le premier signe qui avait surpris Remus. En effet, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, un jour par mois avait hérité d'une petite lune à côté de la date. « Comme ça, lui avait-elle dit, je sais quand tu n'es pas au top… »

Il était toujours étonné de se retrouver devant cette attention à son égard. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Nymphadora pour voir si elle avait remarqué son trouble. Elle l'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il était si perplexe de savoir qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle s'y était fait désormais et ne cherchait plus à comprendre les méandres des pensées humaines : un loup-garou de mari qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et son métier d'Auror avaient suffi à lui faire adopter la philosophie la plus détachée vis-à-vis du reste de l'humanité.

Elle ne voulait que petit-déjeuner avec son mari, sans se préoccuper des dernières tueries de Voldemort, juste déjeuner en paix…

_Elle prend_

_son café en riant_

_et me regarde à peine_

_plus rien ne la surprend_

_sur la nature humaine_

_c'est pourquoi elle voudrait_

_enfin si je le permets_

_Déjeuner en paix_

Remus jeta un autre coup d'œil au journal : l'Ordre était au courant bien avant la plupart des communiqués, mais le voir écrit dans la Gazette rendait les informations indéniables… Remus retourna le journal pour voir la carte de la météo. À peu près partout c'était des nuages avec un brin de soleil occasionnel. C'était certain maintenant, les nouvelles n'étaient bonnes nulle part.

Dora avait vu ce qu'il faisait, et une étincelle d'espérance passa dans ses yeux :

- Tu crois qu'il va neiger ?

- Peut-être à Noël, répondit-il un peu surpris par la question.

- Et peut-être que lui aussi sera là pour Noël, rajouta-t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi.

- Dora tu sais bien que non enfin, il viendra un peu plus tard… Ne sois pas si impatiente !

Elle se pencha et posa sa tête dans son cou, un sourire de bonheur total sur le visage, et il put respirer ses cheveux si roses

_Je regarde sur la chaise_

_le Journal du Matin_

_les nouvelles sont mauvaises_

_d'où qu'elles viennent_

_crois-tu qu'il va neiger_

_me demande t-elle soudain_

_me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! si vous pouviez me laisser un tite reviews ça me ferrais super plaisir ! **  
**


End file.
